The present disclosure herein relates to a cascode switch circuit, and more particularly, to a cascode switch circuit including a level shifter.
A switch circuit used in a power electronic system requires a high breakdown voltage, a normally off characteristic, low on resistance, a high current characteristic, and a high speed switching characteristic. For this, researches are being performed on a switch circuit in which a transistor having a low breakdown voltage and a normally off characteristic, and a transistor having a high breakdown voltage and a normally on characteristic are combined.
A switch circuit may include a plurality of transistors connected in cascode form. In such a switch circuit, when operating times of transistors are different, a ripple may be generated in the switch circuit. Such a switch circuit may be difficult to operate at high speed. In addition, A current amount flowing through the switch circuit may be limited due to a voltage constraint between the gate and source of the transistor having a normally on characteristic. When the current amount is limited, there is a limitation in a high power operation of the switch circuit.